


Bananas are gross

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Dean and Cas go shopping





	Bananas are gross

“Let’s make this quick,” Dean huffed and he closed the door to the Impala, “I hate shopping.”

“Yes, usually Sam does the shopping, right?” Castiel asked, pulling his jacket closer to his body. Winter came early in Kansas and the snow has just started falling.

They entered the store and Dean stomped his boots while brushing snow out of his hair. “Yeah, he does. But all he gets is fruit and keen–queen—queen-wah or whatever the hell that grainy stuff is.”

“Quinoa. It’s an ancient grain. I remember when humans first discovered it. They– what?” Cas stopped mid sentence and stared at Dean.

A smile broke over his face and he patted the angels shoulder. “You’re such a dorky guy, Cas. Also,” Dean reached up and wiped a few melting snowflakes off Cas’ chaotic hair, “ya got snow all over you.”

Cas’ body involuntarily leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and felt Dean’s fingers slide through his hair.

“Cas, y'ok?” Dean asked, abruptly pulling his hand away. The angels eyes snapped open and he adjusted his jacket.

“Yes. Fine. Let’s go--shop.”

They went down each aisle carefully, checking things off Sam’s list.

“I don’t see how you can eat that crap.” Dean grimaced.

Castiel turned, eyes scowling. “Dean. It’s a banana.”

“Exactly!”

Cas smiled and placed them in the basket. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to eat healthy once in a while. Quite literally the opposite.”

“And give up my burgers? Never.” Dean scoffed.

A small giggle caught their attention and they turned around. An old lady and her husband were grinning and holding hands behind them.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to eaves drop,” the woman said.

“You sound just like I did when we were your age,” the husband said.

“No worries, ma'am,” Castiel smiled.

“We’ve been married 42 years and I still can’t get him to eat fruit more than twice a week.” She smiled up at her husband and then at Dean. “How long have you two been together?”

“We’re not–”

“Ten years,” Cas answered immediately. “I pulled him out of hell.”

Dean’s face went completely white and he gasped. “Cas–”

“Oh, honey, we’ve all been there. The relationship I was in before Bill was like hell, too.” She patted her husband on the chest and beamed. “He saved my life.”

Dean looked at Cas, who was absolutely enamored with the couple. “Y-yeah. He saved me, too.”

They said their goodbyes, but not before Castiel got a recipe for black bean brownies from the woman. As they walked to the checkout, Dean stopped and held his hand up to Cas’ chest.

“What’s wrong, Dean? Did we forget something?”

The hunter ran his hand down Cas’ chest and arm to his hand. He squeezed it and whispered “I don’t think I ever thanked you for saving me.”

The angel smiled and pulled Dean into his chest, holding him gently in the middle of the store. “You’re welcome, Dean.”


End file.
